S3E9 The AntiPlastic Revolution
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: A group of protestors stumble upon an alien device in a huge plastic factory that can create plastic duplicates based on peoples fears. Please R&R. Thank You & enjoy


Earth 2040...  
>Mr Malcolm was the head of a huge industry in America. This industry was called Plasticon and it specialised in creating the strongest plastic ever, so strong that anything could be made out of it, houses, cars, planes and they were even working on a rocket, and people had Plasticon surgery too. It had changed the world completely. Mr Malcolm should have been a proud man, proud of himself but he wasn't. He was stressed out, he was being haunted. Something was trying to get him and he thought he knew who it was.<p>

Anticon was an organisation led by Abby Taylor who hated Plasticon. They felt it had destroyed the world, made it unnatural. Abby was a teenager, she had light brown wavy hair and was average height. Abby wasn't stressed though; she was planning her next publicity stunt. She was with her friend Malik. Malik was the same age as Abby; he was black and was dressed in dark clothing like Abby. They had their jet black suits on and their black beanies. They cut through the wired fence that surrounded the large white factory and tiptoed into the factory grounds in the night.  
>"okay" whispered Abby "there's an air vent at the side of the factory! It leads underground!"<br>Malik nodded and they dashed over to the side of the factory. There was a large metal grid on one of the walls. Malik got a screwdriver and opened it. He pulled it off the wall and Abby climbed inside but she didn't know that this led to a metal tube that went down very quickly. She screamed and slid down the tube air vent, it carried her underground like a chute she slipped, screaming the whole time and landed. She found herself in a large room. She stood up and gasped.  
>This room was more than a factory. It was deadly... the room had a large alien-like computer in it. It was a large blue sphere with volts of lightning in it. She walked towards it slowly. She was nervous and shaking. She looked around at the tall room, the walls were grey and the lighting was spooky, there were no machines but there was a huge machine behind the alien globe with lots of flashing lights with doors. They were creating something and she wanted to know what it was. She was standing at the large blue globe looking up at it. She slowly touched it and closed her eyes... it was a taking her back through her memories. But it was stuff she feared... she opened her eyes and took her hand away and gasped. She saw a door leading out of the room and ran. What she didn't know was that it wasn't Plasticon that was behind all this... <p>

**Doctor Who- The Anti-Plastic Revolution  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe

The TARDIS arrived on a grassy hill which overlooked a small town in the country in America. The doctor, Sasha and Victoria stepped out of the TARDIS.  
>"Wow!" said Victoria looking ahead at the factory at the end of town<br>"ahh 2040" said the doctor "the year of plastic"  
>He looked down at the grass and touched it. It was plastic<br>"even the grass is plastic" said the doctor  
>Sasha shook her head, already she thought this was unnatural<br>"what happened to the grass?" said Sasha  
>"I don't know" said the doctor "because I've been in this time period before and there wasn't any plastic grass anywhere!"<br>Sasha shrugged and looked down at the grass. Victoria couldn't believe what she saw, she never dreamed of this when she was in 1580.  
>"Okay" said the doctor "time to meet the locals"<br>they walked down the hill and headed into the town.

Mr Malcolm sat in his large fancy office with white smooth walls made out of his own plastic of course. He looked around at his luxuries. Then his assistant came in.  
>"Ahh Sinead" he said "report?"<br>Sinead was a young woman about Sasha's age. She had wavy ginger hair and was pale. Her dress was black and serious.  
>"Two intruders were caught yesterday" she said "one of them escaped, a girl I think she was, the other one was a young male, he was shot on sight"<br>Mr Malcolm nodded quickly.  
>"perhaps we could get a report from you sir" said Sinead "you seem very unrelaxed"<br>"I'm fine" said Mr Malcolm "Was it them who've been haunting me?"  
>"Haunting you?" said Sinead<br>"Yes" said Mr Malcolm "It's a face that keeps appearing on my computer screen, like it's melted into some sort of lava"  
>"May I see it?" said Sinead<br>"Well it isn't saved" said Mr Malcolm "It just appears! It isn't a file!"  
>Sinead was curious<br>"Then let's hope somebody comes to save us" said Sinead 

The doctor was walking through a street followed by his friends when they stumbled upon a group of teenagers with banners. The doctor ran up to them  
>"What's going on here then?" he smiled<br>Abby stepped forward  
>"Murder!" she whispered<br>"ooh!" whispered the doctor back almost impersonating Abby "what murder?"  
>"My friend" said Abby "He was murdered! Shot dead! By that Plasticon!"<br>"you mean the ones who did the plastic grass on the hill?" said Sasha  
>"yep" said Abby "then again that was only because there was a meteor crash down there"<br>"meteor crash?" said the doctor "Now that sounds like my kind of area!"  
>"What Meteor is this?" said Sasha<br>"Oh it's not a meteor!" shivered an old lady walking in  
>"This is Sharon" said Abby "she's one of our oldest members"<br>"It wasn't a meteor!" said Sharon "it was living! It was like a glob of lava! It slithered away! After destroying half of the hill and then disappeared right in front of me!"  
>"Things just got mysterious" said the doctor looking at the Plasticon factory...<p>

Mr Malcolm sat looking at his computer closely with Sinead. They were on the lookout for this creature  
>"I don't see it" said Sinead<br>"Shut up!" whispered Mr Malcolm  
>Sinead stood back a bit. Then suddenly the screen blurred.<br>"There we go!" said Mr Malcolm  
>and a growling face appeared; it looked like it had been pressed into its head like a pencil to play dough.<br>"What is that?" whispered Sinead  
>Then it disappeared.<br>"Okay" said Sinead walking out of the room "I'll call a computer expert"  
>Mr Malcolm rolled his eyes. That wasn't going to help...<p>

The doctor stood outside the gates of the factory and soniced them open. He walked through with Abby, Sasha and Victoria.  
>"You lot stay out here!" shouted Abby<br>The group stayed  
>"You've got them well trained" said the doctor as he walked<br>"Yeah" said Abby "they want what I want, the fall of Plasticon"  
>The doctor nodded as he walked. They then came to the entrance which was also the reception. This wasn't just a factory, it was also a headquarters. The doctor walked into the nice reception where Sinead was. She was standing whilst talking on the phone. She then put the phone down.<br>"Hello" she said  
>"Hello there" said the doctor "I've come to talk to you about murders and meteors"<br>"Meteors?" said Sinead  
>"yes" said Abby "the one that made the grass plastic"<br>"I didn't know about the meteor" said Sinead "so how come you do?"  
>"that doesn't matter" said Abby "you killed my friend!"<br>Sinead sighed  
>"I'm very sorry about that" she said "but believe me I had nothing to do with it"<br>Abby just raised an eyebrow.  
>"Perhaps you could let us meet the boss" said the doctor<br>"Oh of course" said Sinead walking to a lift "But I'm only allowing you to visit him"  
>"Fine" said the doctor<br>"err no!" said Abby "I'd like to speak to him too"  
>Sinead sighed<br>"okay" she said "but no more!"  
>The doctor, Abby and Sinead all walked into a lift.<br>A factory worker came up to Sasha and Victoria  
>"Please come into the waiting room" he said almost robotically<br>Sasha and Victoria looked at each other confused and followed the worker through a door and into a room...

The doctor, Abby and Sinead all arrived in Mr Malcolm's office.  
>"Are you the computer expert?" sighed Mr Malcolm<br>"no" said Sinead "I only just called for one"  
>Mr Malcolm sighed<br>"Protestors?" he said  
>"No" said The doctor<br>"Yes" glared Abby stepping forward "your products have completely destroyed the natural world! You should be ashamed of yourself!"  
>Mr Malcolm rolled his eyes<br>"Listen" said Mr Malcolm "This world is moving forward and I understand that can be upsetting for some but really you can't prevent change!"  
>"Where did you get your recipe?" said the doctor "for this plastic?"<br>Mr Malcolm thought... he put his hand on his sweaty forehead... he closed his eyes tight  
>"I..." he whispered "I...I...can't remember!"<br>"You see" said the doctor "something has planted the idea into your head and I think I know what" 

Sasha and Victoria sat in the small room watched by the factory worker. It was tense. The factory worker stood up. it looked Sasha up and down  
>"gathering data" it said<br>"what?" said Sasha  
>"finished data" said the worker "huge amounts of memories to be extracted! You can create the ultimate nestene army!"<br>"I don't think so!" shouted Sasha dashing towards the worker and punching him... his plastic head fell off. Victoria gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. The head which lay on the ground looked up and shot up into the air and smashed a window. Victoria screamed. They ducked as the head flew around the room in a berserk state. They opened the door quickly and ran. The head flew after them. They were being chased by the head. Victoria gasped for breath. They ran into the reception and the doctor, Abby, Sinead and Mr Malcolm all came out of the lift. The doctor gasped and whipped out the sonic screwdriver and zapped the head. It fell to the ground and stopped. Sasha stopped and caught her breath  
>"It's the nestene!" gasped Sasha<br>"wow you know tonnes!" said the doctor  
>"Doctor did you forget who I was before I met you!" said Sasha <p>

Everybody had gone outside. Abby was going to show them the secret room. She guided them to the air vent. The doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open it.  
>"Oh!" said the doctor "a slide!"<br>He climbed into the vent and slid down the metal chute followed by Sasha, Victoria, Abby and Mr Malcolm. Sinead stayed behind and went back inside to go to Mr Malcolm's office.  
>The doctor and his friends were now out of the shoot and in the large alien room.<br>"whoah" said the doctor "now that is some piece of machinery!"  
>"You mean this was all hidden down here?" said Mr Malcolm<br>"Yeah" said the doctor "it was!"  
>Mr Malcolm just sat on the floor and buried his head in his hands.<br>"Anyway!" said the doctor trying to move on, he walked over to a tunnel that looked suspicious to him. Abby followed.  
>Victoria walked over to a door that led out of the room and had a look around.<br>Sasha however was drawn to the big alien globe. She walked slowly towards it. It was calling her, whispering. She was entranced and she moved elegantly to it and touched it... it sparked, she shuddered and whimpered as the energy went into her head and she then took her hand off and checked her cyborg stomach to see if it had been damaged. Luckily it was fine. But she had experienced everything she had feared when she touched that globe... 

The globe was now operational now though... the machines started to clunk... and lights appeared on it... it had enough power to work... and it was making something terrifying to Sasha... the wall with the lights and buttons and the doors was where it was all happening. The doors opened. Sasha gasped and stepped back and looked at it with wide eyes. And from the doors emerged a familiar figure... a slim dark figure with a balloon head... a Baronici. Sasha gasped... and another thing came out of the machine... a weeping angel. Sasha looked at it closely. It was feral and frightening. But it was made of plastic... and something even worse came out of the machine, a plastic version of The Belle and another one of Nik when he regenerated into a 40 year old Jamaican man... Sasha was weak and stepped back. And even more things came out of the machine, a dalek, The Boss in the flesh, a plastic version of Clomara and a Woodmin, a wooden man.  
>Victoria strolled into the room and saw the creatures and gasped<br>"VICTORIA!" whispered Sasha quivering  
>The doctor and Abby ran back out of the tunnel to see the creatures.<br>"QUICK! SONIC THAT MACHINE!" yelled Victoria  
>The doctor soniced the globe and it exploded and a shower of blue volts sparked around the room. Sasha screamed<br>"SASHA!" yelled the doctor  
>Sasha was trapped behind the shower of volts with the creatures. She saw another tunnel and ran through it and escaped in the darkness.<br>"QUICK!" yelled Victoria "THROUGH THIS DOOR!"  
>They ran through the large open metal door which led to another lift. The creature's hands slipped open and zapped at them. Mr Malcolm was still in the room on the floor<br>"COME ON!" yelled Victoria who was still at the door  
>Mr Malcolm just wasn't moving though. He just cried and shook his head. The volts then spread to him and zapped him, he screamed and shuddered and ripped into bits of black paper-like ash. Victoria just ran and went into the lift with everybody else. <p>

The creatures were now out. The Nestene which was a big glob slithered out of the machine which was its hiding place  
>"GOOD WORK!" it roared "NOW IT'S TIME TO CREATE A HUGE EXPLOSION WITH POISON GAS IN THE AIR! THEN I CAN FEED FOREVER!" <p>

The doctor and his friends were out of the lift now  
>"Okay" gasped the doctor "it's time to do something!"<br>"Like what?" gasped Abby  
>"Errm hello?" said the doctor "you're the one that should know this!"<br>Abby rolled her eyes. 

The creatures managed to escape the room and had now managed to get outside the factory. They were shooting around outside at people. It was chaotic. The activists were running away.

"Okay" said Abby reaching into her back pack, she pulled out a hand bomb "I have this, we can use this!"  
>"No" said the doctor simply<br>Then the front door was blown apart, everybody screamed and dived back. And through the doors stepped Nik, The Belle and The Boss. But these weren't clever versions, they were just mad firers. They just shot around the room. everybody ducked and screamed. And all the other creatures came into the room. The lift dinged and the doors opened to reveal Sinead standing in the lift.  
>"ABBY!" she shouted "pass me that bomb!"<br>Abby threw the bomb and Sinead caught it. The Belle, Nik, The Boss, Clomara, the weeping angel, the dalek and the Woodmin all looked at Sinead and slowly walked towards her and into the lift.  
>"RUN!" she shouted to the others "GO!"<br>The doctor and his friends ran and Sinead threw the bomb on the ground and it exploded in a huge ball of flames, the lift blew up and so did the whole reception, the doctor and his friends dived to the ground and hit it with force. They looked back at the flames burning the reception. All the monsters were gone but it wasn't over yet. There was still the Nestene...

The doctor walked into the room with the nestene and saw it. It was in the centre of the room. Sasha was standing beside it terrified  
>"DOCTOR!" she whispered "how did it do that? Everything I feared! Everything! It all came back today!"<br>The doctor nodded  
>"Nestene" said the doctor "you seemed to have possession of a mind writer!"<br>"Yes!" hissed the nestene "it was given to me! Many beings have had access to one!"  
>The doctor thought back<br>"of course!" he whispered "the Mirrorlings! They had one too! They made creatures from my memories!"  
>"Who's been supplying them?" said the doctor<br>"secret!" hissed the nestene  
>"okay" said the doctor "why are you here?"<br>"To feed!" hissed the nestene "to feed and make another home for the nestene!"  
>"Well your creatures and your equipment have been destroyed, now what are you going to do?"<br>"Find a new world to conquer!" roared the nestene disappearing...  
>"Where is it?" gasped Abby<br>"away" said the doctor he looked over at Sasha who ran towards him and hugged him. She was safe now, this had been a truly terrifying experience for her.

Everybody was outside the factory. The factory workers had a cleanup operation going on and there was a lot of publicity. Abby was talking to a reporter about her case.  
>"Abby Taylor" said the doctor admiring Abby "the girl who lead the Anti-Plastic Revolution of the New 40s."<br>Sasha smiled.

The doctor, Sasha and Victoria all walked to the TARDIS. The doctor looked around. No signs of portals. Not today. Those days were over but it was almost over... over for everybody... 


End file.
